


A Collection of Wormtail Drabbles and Ficlets

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Series: HP Drabble & Ficlet Collections [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four unrelated pieces of short, short fiction written in 2003 about Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eurydice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise is kept through salt, blood and magic.

A circle of salt 'round the grave.

The goat's blood seeped into the damp earth.

Five times it took him to get the incantation right, but at last he was successful.

The ground rent, and a woman crawled out. Even under layers of grime, she was still breathtaking, her skin glowing like marble in the moonlight. 

The years had rotted away most of her clothes. He pulled off his cloak and drew it 'round her shoulders.

She made a gurgling noise through the dirt. It could have been words.

Peter laid a hand on her breast. "Hullo, Lily."

A high, cold laugh behind him. Peter spun around.

"Never let it be said, Wormtail, that I do not keep my promises."


	2. Green-Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A resentful man can bear a grudge that can wreck a lifetime.

James Potter is a hero. Peter Pettigrew is only one of his tag-alongs.

James is Special and Important. Peter has spent the last ten years being taught that he is neither.

James is handsome and dashing, and looks as though he was born to play Quidditch, all long limbs and lean muscles. Peter is short, fat, clumsy, and began to go bald at the age of sixteen

James was nineteen when he married the girl he loved. Peter had to wait until he was twenty-one before he lost his virginity, an he is afraid he will have to resort to the Imperius Curse to get a woman to sleep with him more than once.

Peter has a strawberry-red tattoo of a skull and a snake on his left forearm. James will never have one of *those*.


	3. What Peter Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the HP100 'Dreams' challenge, but not submitted, because it's icky.

Wormtail dreams.

He is sixteen again, back at Hogwarts, and alone in his dormitory with James.

He raises his wand, speaks the words. There is a flash of green, and James crumples to the floor, still, unmoving. Dead.

He is beside the body, a wicked sharp knife in his hand. He makes a few quick slashes, and with a strength he knows he should not have, peels the corpse like a grape.

He is surprised at how easy it is.

He pulls on James' skin just as Sirius walks in.

"All right, James?" Sirius asks him.

Wormtail smiles.


	4. A Simple Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HP100 'Secret Lives of Death Eaters' challenge.

Peter Pettigrew looked at himself in the mirror.

His mask was hidden at the bottom of his pants drawer, his bloodied cloak buried in the back of his closet. In two hours he would be meeting James and Lily for lunch, and when he'd changed, he'd unthinkingly pulled on a short-sleeved shirt.

And there it was, unmistakable and as plain as day, a vivid strawberry red against his summer tan. 

Peter ran a thumb over his Dark Mark.

It didn't matter what he did, who he didn't tell. Some things you couldn't hide.

He was never not a Death Eater.


End file.
